1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image processing device that includes a first unit and a second unit attached to the first unit via a hinge so as to be rotatable relative to the first unit.
2. Related Art
An image forming device has been known that includes a device main body containing an image forming unit, and a document feeder attached to an upper side of the device main body in an openable and closable manner.
In general, the known image forming device includes a controller and a power supply unit disposed in the device main body. Further, the document feeder is controlled by the controller disposed in the device main body. Therefore, the known image forming device further includes a flat cable provided between the device main body and the document feeder to establish a connection therebetween.